Soul Eater: A New Revival
by JazzieMarieTV
Summary: Maka Albarn only saw a hallucination of the Kishin Asura shattering, and now he has come to take over the world with his madness. Another Kishin, J and her weapon partner Keylani, has also come to do the same. Who will be more powerful, who will come together as allies, and who will go completely mad? An OC Fic.


**Author's Note: This is my very first Soul eater fanfiction since I have watched it (it was so COOL! too bad Asura had to die he was my favorite:() and it has OC's in it so yeah. Enjoy~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – DECIEVER KISHIN

(Narrator POV)

A black mask hid her facial features as she ran up the mountain relentlessly, her hazel eyes shining with determination. For now she was genderless with her black hoodie hiding her figure and hair. Her weapon, which was not a Kishin or demon sword, was gripped tightly in the Kishin's hand as she kept running up, up, and up. This female Kishin couldn't feel the madness radiating from the top of the mountain, for she had her own. This madness coming down from the top was making all the citizens of Death City go completely mad, and this was why she was running up this steep mountain right now. _He _was taking over the world with _his_ madness, not hers. _She _wanted to be in his place.

The girl who tried to defeat him before only saw a hallucination of him being broken into pieces, and now these illusions were being seen through the eyes of every person in the world.

_ "J! Watch out!"_ warned her partner, Keylani.

In all of her thinking, the female Kishin failed to see the fiery-red streak of magic rocketing towards her, hitting her down the mountain upon impact. But even the male Kishin's powers couldn't take her down. It would take him a lot more than that to kill her. She continued up the mountain, almost to the top.

"No brakes. I have to stop this Kishin." She said to herself.

When she reached the top of the basalt mountain, she snuck up to the entrance of his cave and slowly looked inside. She saw the Kishin male sitting in the corner by himself, and she looked away.

"I could sense your soul from the bottom of the mountain, I know you're there… Kishin girl." He said, putting emphasis on the g.

J removed the hoodie from her head, but kept her mask on.

"Well?" he asked. "Coming out of your hiding place or not? I wasn't the one who ran up a mountain searching for you."

_"Be careful J." _Her partner said.

J nodded and stepped inside. She had her weapon poised to fight, but when she saw him, she knew she could never fight him. The scarves that were once wrapped around his head were parted so that you could see his face. She looked straight into his eyes and felt the same emotions that she felt almost every day. She could feel his soul wavelength, and it felt just like hers… lonely and misunderstood. She could never fight someone who was just like her.

_"What's wrong J? Fight him! Is something controlling you?"_ Keylani shouted.

J shook her head.

"I… can't do it Ky…his soul is just like mine." J said quietly.

Keylani shifted into her human form and knelt down to J's form, which was now on the sitting on the floor with her head in her hand that wasn't holding Keylani. The male Kishin chuckled and stood up, starting to walk over to the pair.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm getting a little hungry over here, and what I see in front of me are two souls, a Kishin's… and her weapon's."

The pair ignored his statement, and J protected them both with her soul's shield, which was a vibrant red color, just like Asura's. J's head was pounding with a headache—maybe it was an effect from the red streak? Keylani shook the Kishin girl, trying to get her to focus on the scene in front of them. Asura was reaching his hand inside the bubble, and it broke. Keylani shook with fear and shifted back into weapon form, making J stand back up and project a shield in front of them.

"Ky! Escape while you can! This could be bad for our soul wavelengths since you're not a demon sword yet. Don't worry, I'll be alright." J said.

Keylani jumped out of weapon form and dashed out of the cave and back towards their house.

"Such a wonderful partner you are. Saving her from my madness and me. It's just too bad she may never see you again."

Asura's scarves unleashed towards J's face above her shield and wrapped around her head tightly, earning him a whimper and cracking her mask in half. He chuckled as she dropped to the ground, breaking her shield trying to claw the scarves off. He unwrapped the scarves and saw her mask fall to the ground. Blood dripped from her face, but he couldn't see it because her bangs were hiding it.

"Sick person you are. Look at what you did.~" J teased.

Asura cocked his head to the side as she picked up the pieces of her mask and threw it behind her. She looked up, and what he saw he could never forgive himself for.


End file.
